bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Takara
Takara is an Arrancar of Las Noches. Personality Takara is described as being sadistic, careful, paranoid, impulsive, emotional, short tempered, volatile, narcissistic, manipulative, jealous, obsessive and competitive. Takara has little to no regard for the life of others in general and seemingly has no humanity left after the many years she’s endured, killing any who cross her path. Vengeful and power-hungry, she will stop at nothing to achieve her ends and remove those who stand in her way. However, Takara does not believe that death is a punishment in all cases. She will also place usefulness before pleasure and keeps people alive when it suits her needs. She has also shown a penchant for working with others if it helps her to gain her end. Takara also has a sense of honor and will not go back on her word although, she will always look for loopholes in the deals she makes. She has also shown a sadistic side notably when she deals with anyone who has crossed her. However, Takara' hunger for power actually hides a deep fear of being alone which might stem from something in her human life. She also desires, beyond anything else, to find some sort of companionship. She has shown to have a softer side when she is around a specific set of people, but rarely shows it around other people. As of yet, nobody has brought out Takara' humanity, but if anyone could it would be a special person indeed. She also holds grudges against the people who try to kill her or those she’s “claimed” and rarely lets it go. Whenever Takara is in a situation where she could be killed permanently, she reveals information that keeps her from being killed. Takara rarely gets made a fool out of and also doesn't like to be made a fool out of either. She is rarely caught off guard or by surprise. She is very intelligent and she is always two steps ahead of her enemies. Takara is not as forgiving as many; actually she rarely forgives anyone. Appearance Human Her skin shimmered goldish dusk and her eyes the strangest color, one of blue and one of violet, while dark hair cascaded around her body to her hips, held back from her Elvin face by a crown of gold, beads, feather, and cloth. Dressed in a a mismatch of sewn and tied cloth, rope, and gold, her feet shod the same and her entire body littered with gold and precious gems. She had the long ears of an elf and her eyes slanted like a cat's. A long cloth headdress held her many small braids and mass of hair from her face in an intricate mess of beauty. Gold and precious gems dangled from ears, neck, wrists, waist, and ankles. Plus Her skin and eyes shimmered gold while her dark hair cascaded over her shoulders to her hips. Her body was a curvy form of light and dark that was even prettier then her human form. Dressed in a flowing black gown, she had a small gold crown that held her hair off her face in an intricate twining of delicate gold. Diamonds and rubies dangled from the crown around the shape of her face. With skin that actually shown as though covered in gold, she was a captivating sight... until she turned evil. Hollow She was a smaller hollow in comparison to most, about the size of a human house trained cat, and standing on four feet instead of two like one as well. With powerful legs and a powerful jaws that she use to rip flesh from other Hollows, she didn't waste much time trying to become a Gillian compared to most Hollows. She did not want to stay in the powerless body gifted to her after the rotting of the chain that had held her to the earth and decided to eat the weaker hollows that found their way into her path. Gillian Huge monster Hollows at least 2-6 stories tall, easily dwarfing even the largest standard Hollow. They have a white mask with an elongated nose unless they end up with individual masks. Their bodies are covered from their head to their feet with a black covering reminiscent of a cloak. Around their neck is a row of thin white spikes. They have large, pointed feet wrapped in white bandages. They have large white hands with long, sharp, white nails, but they are commonly hidden within their cloak, rarely revealed even in combat. They have long tongues capable of breaking a fellow Hollow's mask. Adjuchas Much like her Hollow form, she was back on four feet instead of two. Only this time she was much bigger, around the size of a larger then average dog - about waist size for an average sized male. With an even more powerful jaw she could use to rip out the throats of anything around her, she ascended threw the ranks as fast as she could and as brutally as possible. Another thing she gained from her change, was the odd eyes she'd once held as a human - the right eye of blue and the purple of violet. Her mask - which was before the white mask with an elongated nose of the Gillan - has reverted to the hyena like form of her previous - Hollow - form. The ears of the mask with swirling patterns, the three holes up the center of her "nose" and the patterning around her eyes. There is no lower half to the mask - it stops at her nose and goes no further - and leaves her jaw and lower mouth bare from covering. Her entire body - instead of looking "muscly" as her Hollow form - looks to be covered by some sort of bone like substance that protects the more vulnerable underside and flesh of her Adjuchas form. Vasto Lorde Extremely small Hollows, roughly the same size as a human, with eyes of red on black and swallow, dead skin that looks to be stitched together by a mad scientist, she is no longer exquisite but terrifying. She now has hair that tangles around her feet like thread, blood soaked and torn rags adorn her body like some kind of hollow representation of the old her. Her hands now look like long, skinny mockery's of themselves, and her fingernails have seemingly merged with the skin to create some kind of weird, misshapen claw of horror. She no longer looks like the beautiful gypsy that made men stop and gape as she danced past. Now she is the witch that her parents would tell of to keep their children in line. Arrancar With skin like ash and eyes of the purest amber, Takara is not someone to mess with in any form, but now that she has finally cracked her mask she is truly terrifying. She no longer looks like a twisted form of the voodoo dolls she once played with as a child, but now looks like the witch doctor of old her family would once whisper of with fear in their eyes and terror in their hearts so many years ago. Starting with her face, she no longer holds the eyes that made those around her wonder if she truly was cursed, but now is the proud owner of the coldest amber eyes, ones that have been known to freeze a foe in place or burn like dry ice. She hold two streaks that trail below her eyes and over her nose in an almost seductive manner that draws eyes to high cheeks and a stunning face, even in all it's cold beauty. She has a mouth that would be beautiful whether freshly kissed, or freshly kissed by the blood of her enemies. Her cracked hollow mask is much like a polluted version of the crown she once wore as a Plus, and the beaded scarves and various headdresses she would wear as a human. A large medallion looking piece - the broken piece of mask that is left - sits in the center of her forehead and is held in place by straps that encircle the crown of her head and is hidden beneath her dark fall of her. Most often you can find Takara dressed in brown leather pants and short that cling to her curvacious form. The pant leg on her right leg goes down for enough to tuck into her knee high leather boots with the knee and shin gaurds, but her right pant leg was long ago ripped and she decided that sewing a couple of pieces of spare leather to hold the ramining bit to her leg was best. It only reaches to about half way down her thigh on the outside and barely down her inner thigh. Her top is made of the same material and bares a stomach that holds a delicate marking across it - right above the belly button - and has chris-crossing straps to hold it in place. The entire thing actually, is held in place with belts or chris-crossing straps of either leather or red material. When not in her "every day" garb, she sticks to a very unique form of "battle attire". On top is a simple piece of rawhide material that covers her chest and her right shoulder. The other arm is left completely bare, as is her stomach and around her entire waist. On her right shoulder is a leather Spaulder with white feathers tipped in blood sewn onto and designs meant to terrify her enemy. This goes down into a glove of sorts that is made of fur and tipped with three giant metal claws that connect to the fingers of her hand. Around her waist is a skirt of faded buckskin that looks ravaged and is held together by a linked belt of metal and a few straps of buckskin. From the belt hangs what looks like some kind of tail and on her feet are boots made of fur held together by more leather straps while on her head sits a headdress of white feathers tipped in blood with a wooden face that sits right above her broken piece of Hollow Mask. Picture Above History Human Life Shahnameh legend According to a legend reported in Shahnameh, the Sasanian king Bahrām V Gōr learned towards the end of his reign (421-39) that the poor could not afford to enjoy music, and he asked the king of India to send him ten thousand luris - men and women who were lute playing experts . When the luris arrived, Bahrām gave each one an ox and a donkey and a donkey-load of wheat so that they could live on agriculture and play music gratuitously for the poor. But the luris ate the oxen and the wheat and came back a year later with their cheeks hollowed with hunger. The king was angered with their having wasted what he had given them, ordered them to pack up their bags on their asses and go wandering around the world. This story was one told often to the girl born as Tryphena Faa in the late sixth century (685), a Romani (the chosen name for the Luris/Gypsy) girl who was more curious then most about her heritage. She was always questioning why they did not live in houses such as the Gadjo (outsiders), or why they were so often chased away and called horrible names by those they merely wanted to sell their wares to. Of course this question would not be answered for years to come. As the little Romani girl grew, she began realizing that boys liked to be around her, and she liked being around them. At two and ten (12) she officially realized just what she could do with her body, and decided to take up the art of seducing men into idiocy with just a twist of her hips. Of course by this time she’d also realized why the Gaji (“slang” term for Gadjo) didn’t like her kind and hurled such insults, they were thieves and every one of the insults were true. It didn’t take long for little Tryphena to become Tryphena, queen of the roving band of Romani travelers. All through the country that she called her territory, men and woman would come to where her tribe was resting, and they would partake of the wares the Romani were famous for, and then they’d leave with their purses even lighter then they’d expected. Of course nobody was brave enough to call the band on it because to the Gaji they were witches who could curse the poor farmers if they dared insult the people. When Tryphena hit nine and ten (19), she found herself on the land of a noble Saxon lord who was entranced by the beautiful dancer. He decided that he wanted to own this beautiful creature, and being a Saxon lord, nobody ever told him no. Of course what he did not know was that none can own a Romani, for a Romani would rather die than allow herself to be owned. Especially a queen among her tribe, for one can only become queen if she is a true Romani who understands and emulates the wild heart and soul of the Romani people. Tryphena was the very heart and soul of a Romani, the greatest Wild Queen their people had seen in over one hundred years. She was a true Romani. Which was why when the Saxon Lord sent his men to capture the beautiful seductive witch, she fought like the beastly creatures the Gaji whispered the Romani truly were, but nothing helped. She was dragged from her people and thrown at the feet of a power crazed monster that made the Romani people look like saints. And there she was left for two years. On her one and twenty (21) birth year, the Romani Queen had finally had enough of the ownership. She hatched a plan that would earn her freedom, even at the cost of her death. She did not care, she would get to meet her Romani ancestors in the land of death that all Romani entered after life. As long as the chain around her neck was finally gone, she did not care the cost. That night she hid the dagger beneath the voluminous dress she’d been forced into by the Saxon scum, and when he was taking her to bed, she pulled it out and plunged it threw his black heart... only to miss and hit the muscled part of his shoulder. It did not matter, the rage in his eyes told her all she knew and she actually smiled as he pulled it out and it entered the delicate area between her ribs. She didn't even cry out as he slowly chocked her to death, his eyes showing the pleasure as her her breaths came in sharper and sharper and the blood dripped down her gown like some kind of morbid gift to the gods.. As she drew in her last breath, she felt the bonds of slavery disappear, only to realize that there was a... a chain around her throat, holding her to her body and trapping her all over again. She could only scream in anger at the thought of being trapped once more, the beasts around her howling along with her and scaring their master with the forlorn sound. Plus As Tryphena realized she was now held to her dead body by a thin chain, she thought she was going to go insane. With the wolves and hounds baying in the background, Tryphena yanked and pulled on the thin chain that should have snapped easily, but nothing happened and she floated along, following as guards roughly hauled her body out and dumped it in the forest behind the castle. The woman stared in horror as wolves came out of the trees and began tearing her defenseless body apart. Thankfully, before the beasts could do much damage, her tribesmen and women saved her remains and carted them off to where they’d been hiding out, trying ways to save their trapped queen. Once they were far enough from the evil man, they built a pier and readied to burn the remains of their fallen Queen who was finally free. Tryphena thought this was the moment she would be freed, but instead she watched her body burn and she was still trapped to this god forsaken place, only now she was trapped with her tribe instead of in the castle of the bastard who’d murdered her. So she decided to do what she could as this... trapped soul, and keep her people safe. After a few years she realized that the burning she was constantly feeling was the chain slowly getting shorter. When she noticed this, she smiled. She did not care the pain it took, she would soon be rid of this chain. Only it wasn’t a few years... it took one hundred and fifty years as the chain slowly corroded over time. She was trapped, watching her people live and die and live again, and there wasn’t a single thing she could do. When they were burned, their soul stayed with their body, it did not follow like hers was forced to do, so she did not even have the companionship of others of her tribe to suffer in her trapped torture. Then one day – one hundred and fifty three day’s after her death – something happened. Suddenly her chain reached the end, but the pain was the worst thing she’d ever felt in her entire life. It was like someone was burning her body from the inside out and she thought she would go mad from the pain. The only thing she could hold on to was that she was finally going to be reunited with those she loved. Finally she was going to be truly free, and then suddenly something in her mind snapped and she slaughtered all of the people she’d spent so many years protecting, and her body seemed to warp into something she couldn’t recognize. Hollow As it reawakened, it realized many changes had taken place. Suddenly the creature was freed from the servitude it had always hated, and before it could think, it took off from the carnage it had wrought. It took many nights for the beast to realize it was craving something other then the dead meat of whatever creature it could find, and by the time it stumbled into civilization, it realized exactly what it wanted. With each soul eaten, suddenly the beast became a little less mindless. It didn't take long before the creature realized that if it ate certain souls, it was more then just filled. Only then it was no longer working... the beast could not understand why the human souls it was eating was no longer filling it... until it found another hollow. The first time the beast ate a hollow, it realized what it’s new mission in life was. Eat others of it’s kind, devour them, and become stronger. With each Hollow soul eaten, the creature became stronger then before until it suddenly transformed into something... more. Something even stronger then it had previously been. It did not have a name for this creature, until it did... a Gillian. Gillian As a Gillian, the creature was slightly less dumb but no less animistic. It's entire basis of life was surviving without letting those around it take a bite out of it. When one of the other Gillian's would stupidly come after it, it would eat them without a second thought, letting those around it know that it held some form of intellect, even if it was still more animal then anything else. As it slowly made it's way threw the ranks of Gillian, it realized that it's intelligence was growing with every Gillian it ate. After it discovered this, there was no stopping the creature as it ate without pause, devouring everything in sight in a bid to make itself the most powerful creature possible. What it did not understand was this was an innate and deep seated desire to taste true freedom, something it desired above all else. Adjuchas It took quite some time for the Gillian to consume enough of it’s fellow beings to once more transform, but since the flow of time was no longer important to the creature – and had not been until it’s rebirth – it did not seem like such an important factor in the grand scheme of things. As far as the creature knew, it had been alive for many years and a few more to become more powerful would not harm it. Now that it was leading Gillians of it’s own, it no longer cared about eating them so much as finding truly powerful hollows to devour. This was it’s new goal and it set out in search of it, leaving behind the Gillian’s and their mindlessness to further grow itself. It took many years of finding, fighting, defeating, and ultimately devouring Hollows and other’s of it’s own classification – and even some Gillians that stood in it’s way – but soon the creature realized that it was actually a she and that she was not a young being any longer. Of course she still had many things to learn about herself, but she was no longer just driven by the desire for power and freedom, now she wanted answers. This came with her next transformation. Vasto Lorde Finally she had reached the most powerful level possible for a hollow, and with it came more information then she could ever have wished for. She finally understood the term “be careful what you wish for” as her human memories, as well as every memory she’d gained as a mindless Hollow, finally clicked into understanding in the brain of a higher functioning life form. No longer was she a mindless being with no purpose, now she knew exactly what she was going to do... she was going to make those who forced her into such trapped state pay for all they’d done. In her travels as a Hollow, she’d learned many interesting things that her brain stored, but that it did not yet understand. The most important was that it was the Job of the Shinigami to release the trapped soul from it’s bondage. Instead they’d let her rot for hundreds of years until she became a mindless dog. Now she was over a thousand years old and ready for some payback. So many years wandering aimlessly, not realizing that the one thing her heart craved was the thing so fiercly denied her when she died. No more... now she would kill anything that got in the way of her freedom, and she’d feast on their bodies as she devoured their souls. The only thing more important then destroying the beasts that kept her from freedom so long, finding a way to gain even more power. She found this in the form of breaking her mask. She also decided on a name. Arrancar It took the woman born as Tryphena almost fifteen hundred years from the moment of her birth to get to where she was in the moment she finally cracked her mask, freeing herself from all restrictions placed upon her as a Hollow. She also finally gave herself a name... Takara, meaning treasure - that which the Saxon lord had once called her and a thing meaning property in her mind - so she would always remember why she was where she was and that she would never again be anyone's treasure. She was free and no one would take that from her. After the breaking of her mask she began wandering. She found her way to a place that seemed inhabited by other Hollows with broken masks, but she was not sure about any of them. Honestly she's still not sure of them, but she knows that killing in the name of killing - and without a purpose - is as bad as becoming the mindless Hollow creature she once was. No one will relegate her to that existance again. Not even herself. So she bides her time until she learns if they can help or hinder. If they can help, she may decide they are worth more then a glance, otherwise she has things to do and revenge to deal out. Powers and Abilities Bala - for "Bullet," Japanese for "Hollow Bullet" a technique of firing hardened spiritual pressure against ones enemies. Less powerful than a Cero, but can be successively fired at 20 times the rate. She fires this from left hand and can be seen as a dark purple color. Cero - for "Zero," Japanese for "Hollow Flash," "Doom Blast" in the Viz translation a powerful spiritual light fired from her right hand - the one covered by the claw - as shots of light green. Sonido - for "Sound," Japanese for "Sound Ceremony" A movement technique, which allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. She uses this skill very sparingly as she feels that it is more of a last option when the possibility of loosing is presented to her. Zanpakutō and Resurrecion Zanpakutō Takara's zanpakuto - Lup for Wolf - is an Ethiopian Shotel sword with a Rhino Horn Hilt. A shotel is a curved sword originating in Abyssinia (ancient Ethiopia). It looks very much like the Near Eastern scimitars. The curve on the shotel's blade varies from the Persian shamshir, adopting an almost semicircular shape. The blade is flat and double-edged with a diamond cross-section. The shotel was carried in a close fitting leather scabbard. Lup itself has a hilt of one piece of solid Rhino horn, the pommel with a large filigree silver-gilt mount. The curved blade of British manufacture with etched foliate decoration to both sides and a panel of Amharic in Ethiopic script. The scabbard covered with purple velvet and mounted with bands of filigree silver-gilt, the chape has a tassel. Resurrecion Its release command is Prey in Romanian. Lup unleashes a burst of dark purple and light green spiritual energy, that floods and dances around Takara like colored smoke. In her released state, Takara looks eerily like the wolf woman she was once accused of being. The streaks across her nose move to frame her amber eyes, giving them an even more prevalent look. The claws on her right hand become a part of her hand while her boots also seem to become a part of her and her feet become slightly elongated and wolfish, giving her greater speed and more traction. The headdress and cracked pieces of her Hollow mask seem to elongate to cover her forehead and the bridge of her nose like an old world seemingly viking helmet of sorts. Release command: Prey Gheare Otrăvitoare Slows Opponent.... Takara's claws are tipped in a poison much like Curare. Curare was used as a paralyzing poison by South American indigenous people. The prey was shot by arrows or blowgun darts dipped in curare, leading to asphyxiation owing to the inability of the victim's respiratory muscles to contract. Unlike Curare's pure form, Takara's poison works more like the impure form known as Tubocurarine, which is a skeletal muscle relaxant in the category of non-depolarizing neuromuscular-blocking drugs, used adjunctively in anesthesia to provide skeletal muscle relaxation during surgery or mechanical ventilation. Only still, her poison isn't powerful enough to actually fully put down an opponent, merely slow them down. *In Laymen's terms... the poison on Takara's claws causes the victim's muscles and bones to relax, making it harder to fight and the more the opponent fights, the more lethargic they'll feel. Unless she gets in many hits close to important veins or straight into the heart, it will not kill - or even fully paralyze - the victim. Orbitoare Sânge Blindness... Takara's final ability lies in her blood. She will bite down on the inside of her cheek or her lip with her fangs and spit the blood at her enemies, causing burning and temporary blindness with the same effect as Euphorbia Tirucalli. The milky latex from E. tirucalli is extremely irritating to the skin and mucosa and is toxic. Contact with skin causes severe irritation, redness and a burning sensation; contact with the eyes may cause severe pain, and in some cases temporary blindness for several days. Symptoms may worsen over 12 hours. If swallowed, it may cause burning to the mouth, lips, and tongue. Deaths have been recorded from swallowing the latex. *In Laymen's terms... She will bite down and spit her own blood at people. If she can get it on the skin it is a burning irritant, but if she can get it in the eyes she will temporarily blind her opponent. If she can somehow get them to swallow the blood, it could lead to death, though more often then not with such strong beings, it merely makes them very ill. Otrăvit Paralizant Faint... Much like the mythical bite of the wolf man to his enemies, Takara's bite is poisonous, unfortunately for her enemies, it will not turn them into a beast of equal myth, but instead send a zootoxin threw their system that is much like a snakes bite. The toxin facilitates the immobilization and digestion of prey, and defends against a threat. It is injected by unique fangs after a bite but some species are also able to spit. The glands that secrete the zootoxins are a modification of the parotid salivary gland found in other vertebrates and are usually situated on each side of the head, below and behind the eye and encapsulated in a muscular sheath. The glands have large alveoli in which the synthesized venom is stored before being conveyed by a duct to the base of channeled or tubular fangs through which it is ejected. Venoms contain more than 20 different compounds, mostly proteins and polypeptides. A complex mixture of proteins, enzymes, and various other substances with toxic and lethal properties serves to immobilize the prey animal, enzymes play an important role in the digestion of prey, and various other substances are responsible for important but non-lethal biological effects. *In Laymen's terms... she bites down on her opponents revealed flesh - not threw armor because her teeth are not that strong, about as strong as a dog's jaw - and their heart will start racing at a speed that will debilitate them unless they are able to ignore it. There blood will also start rushing threw their veins and they will start feeling tingly until they finally grow to dizzy to stand and faint. Statistics Trivia *Takara hates small spaces of any kind and will become violent if someone stops her from getting to fresh air. *Takara's song - if she had one - would probably be closest to Torniquet by Evanescence [Song ] Quotes *“Old enough to know better, pissed enough not to care. *“There's only so many times you can kick a dog before it turns viscous." *“I don't suffer from my insanity -- I enjoy every minute of it.” *“I'm the top of the food chain and well...you're the food.” *“I wasn't born, I was unleashed.” *“People with weaknesses get killed by the people who lack them. Notice I'm not dead.” *“Law of the jungle. The betrayee gets to eat the betrayer." *“If I want to play mind games, I'd buy a Rubik's cube." *“It actually dawned on me that I don’t fight. I just kill whatever annoys me, and it’s over." Character Thread